Style Change
is a technique from the MegaMan Battle Network series only available to NetNavis who have Chng.BAT installed. Style Changes allow NetNavis to temporarily change their element and weaponry. It replaces the generic elemental armors from the first MegaMan Battle Network game, and is replaced by the Double Soul in MegaMan Battle Network 4. There are 8 different styles: Guts, Custom, Shield, Team, Bug, Ground, Shadow, and Hub (in addition to the NormalStyle). Additionally, there are 4 different elements that any style can take: Aqua, Elec, Heat, and Wood. This allows for many different combinations for many battle situations. In general, it is believed that MegaMan.EXE is the only Navi able to use Style Change, as Dr. Hikari had developed it especially for him, though it is suggested in the games that other Navi's use "styles". It may simply suggest the fighting style of individual navis, not the style change system itself. List of Elements and Their Attributes Main Article: Elements (Battle Network series) Elements are randomly applied to a style when it is obtained. New style changes obtained will always have a different element from the previous one. Except for Normal and Hub Styles, all styles can use an element and change MegaMan.EXE to that color. Each Style Change has different properties based on its element. Normal (Null) This style element is only applied to Normal and Hub Style, though official art has shown a non-elemental bug style MegaMan, and hacked game data shows that other styles can come in non-elemental variations. It has no weakness and no elemental advantage. *''MegaBuster: The charge shot is normal and does 10 times the damage of a normal buster shot. In the second game, it only deals 5 times the damage of a normal shot instead, due to the doubling of Buster damage from Hub Style. *''Special Chips : ''In Battle Network 2, The Fighter Sword Chips (Fighter, Knight, and Hero) are only usable by Normal style. Hub Style, despite being non-elemental, cannot use these. Heat *Flamethrower:'' MegaMan.EXE's charged shot is replaced by a powerful flamethrower that has a medium-long charge rate and stretches up to three panels ahead of him. Like Heat-element chips and enemy attacks, it destroys Grass panels and does double damage to anything on them at the time. The flamethrower also inflicts double damage to wood-type enemies and viruses. *''Lava Immunity:'' Heat-element styles are immune to damage when stepping on lava panels. *''Special Chips:'' Heat Style can use the Big Red Wave Chip in Battle Network 2, and Standout/Salamander in Battle Network 3. Aqua *''Bubble Shot:'' MegaMan.EXE's charged shot is replaced by a moderately-weak, but incredibly fast-charging bubble shot that hits the panel behind the target it strikes. It is changed in Battle Network 3, having a medium-length charge time with more damage. Bubble shot also inflicts double damage to fire-type navis and viruses. *''No Slip:'' Aqua element styles are immune to slipping on ice panels and are able to walk on them normally. *''Special Chips:'' Aqua style can use the Freeze Bomb Chips in Battle Network 2, and the Waterline/Fountain Chips in Battle Network 3. Elec *''Zap Ring:'' MegaMan.EXE's charged shot is replaced by a zap ring which does minimal damage, but paralyzes enemies on contact. It is incredibly weak, with a medium charge rate that exceeds the paralysis time. Like Elec element chips and enemy attacks, it does double damage to enemies on Ice Panels and/or are water-type. *''Magnetism Block:'' Elec element styles are immune to Magnet panels, staying in place rather than being drawn in the appropriate direction. *''Special Chips:'' Elec style can use the Sparker Chip in Battle Network 2, and Lightning/Bolt Chips in Battle Network 3. Wood *''Tornado Buster: MegaMan.EXE's charged shot is replaced by a wood-element tornado attack that hits up to 8 times. While effectively one of the more powerful charge attacks, it's range only hits 2 spaces ahead of MegaMan.EXE's panel, limiting it's range. In Battle Network 3, the attack does double damage to any enemy on a Sand Panel. Tornado also inflicts double damage to elec-style navis and viruses. *''Grass Regen: ''Wood element styles restore HP when standing on Grass panels. When used in conjuction with the 'Undershirt' Navi Customizer Program, Wood Style users can become nearly invincible. *''Special Chips: ''Wood Style can use the Gaia Sword Chip in Battle Network 2, and the same chip with Gaia Blade as well in Battle Network 3. List of Style Changes and Their Specialties Recurring styles These styles appear in both MegaMan Battle Network 2 and 3. Guts Style Guts Style is obtained for using the Buster more than other styles of fighting. It is attributed to having a large fist attachment. In Battle Network 3, the Guts Style enables the use of red NaviCust Program parts. *'Enhanced Power:' MegaMan.EXE was able to stop BlasterMan with its right fist relatively easily when the Guts Style (in Heat element) debuted in the anime. In the games, this is reflected by doubling its Buster Power level, and the Buster also capable of being upgraded to pierce guards with the appropriate NaviCust parts in MMBN3. *'Guts Machine Gun:' In MMBN2, the Rapid power of the Buster is reduced to one, which is a disadvantage. However, in MMBN3, it is replaced by the Guts Machine Gun, which when the buster is rapidly used, a chain of buster shots will suddenly be activated, like a machine gun. *'SuperArmor:' Guts Style gives the NetNavi an automatic SuperArmor, which causes the Navi to not flinch at all, or lose ranking due to being hit (unless it's a paralyzing attack). This innate ability is removed in Battle Network 3, instead coming as a NaviCust program for the style instead. *'Break Attack:' In MMBN 3, Guts Style are awarded Break Buster and Break Charge NCP after leveling up. These NCPs can give Breaking attribute to Buster Shots and Charge Shots, respectively. Custom Style Custom style is obtained by selecting as many non-Navi chips as possible in a turn, focusing more on Battle Chip and Program Advance strategies. It is recognized by the large upgraded backpack. Custom Style is allowed to use Blue Customizer Blocks. *'Custom Plus:' In Battle Network 2, MegaMan can choose 2 extra chips in addition to the usual 5, totalling 7 chips in the Custom Screen. In Battle Network 3, MegaMan only starts off with 1 extra, while this number is increased further with Navi Customizer Programs. *'Custom Ranking:' In Battle Network 3, if MegaMan S ranks certain viruses without using his buster or Navi Chips, you may get a different chip, such as Big Wave from Mettaurs, and Burning from Fishy2. Shield Style A Style that is is obtained by using recovery and defensive chips. This style is recognized by its shield on its right arm, and can use Blue Customizer blocks. *'FirstBarrier:' MegaMan starts every battle with a 10HP barrier. *'Shield:' MegaMan can use a shield by pressing B + ←. The abilities of the Shield can also change according to the NaviCust part installed - it may only halve the damage, negate damage or reflect damage on guard. In MMBN 3, if the guard is performed just as Megaman is about to be hit, it can heal a generous amount of HP. This Style is useless against Breaking attacks. Team Style Is a style that is gotten by using Navi chips more than any other kind. It allows for more Mega/Navi chips to be placed in a folder at a time. Team is recognized by its larger helmet crest and stylized boots and gloves. It can use Green Customizer Blocks. *'Mega Folder+:' MegaMan can insert more Navi or Mega class chips into his folder at one time. This can be further increased with Navi Cust Programs in the 3rd game. In MMBN2, you can insert up to 8. In MMBN3, you can insert up to 6 without NCPs. *'Team Ranking:' In Battle Network 3, if MegaMan S Ranks a Navi in less than 20 seconds, You'll get the V4 Chip rather than V3. Special styles Certain Style Changes are exclusive to one game or version. Shadow Style Is a style that is gotten by using 'invisibility' chips over all others. It is only available in Blue version of MegaMan Battle Network 3. It is recognized by ninja-like design; the elongated helmet (resembling a streamlined biker's), High collar, and 2 'wing' like scarf attachments. Official art displays it with the Heat element. It specializes in special upgrades that prevent status effects on special panels. It can use Red Customizer blocks. *'Invis Shot:' MegaMan's Buster becomes this regardless of Element, so long as he is not using any 'Weapon Level +1" NCPs. He fires a normal shot whose damage is figured like normal style, but MegaMan disappears upon using it. Ground Style Special style only available in the White Version of MegaMan Battle Network 3. Obtainable by using Panel changing chips, like Sanctuary or Grass Stage. Notable by large 'boots'. Official art shows its element as Electricity. Green NCPs are usable. This style specializes in NaviCust parts that involve changing the initial terrain in battles. *'Break Shot:' MegaMan's shot now cracks whatever panel it hits. In Aqua and Elec, it breaks the panel the target is on (Aqua also breaks the panel behind the target). In Wood and Heat, it breaks whatever panels the Tornado/Flamethrower passes over (Wood also completely destroys the panel the tornado is on). Bug Style Special style only available in the MegaMan Battle Network 3. Bug style can be attained by virus busting with any bug from improporly placed NCPs, and the bug must be present from the very first virus battle to the last. You may change what bug is affecting you at any time, just as long as you have a bug for every single battle. This style is attributed to square 'bug' lights. While in its own right, it is completely auxiliary, the Bug style gives random effects during battle, usually negative, though it can do things such as start MegaMan with a 100 HP barrier. The benefit of this style is the NCP called 'BugStop'. With BugStop in the customizer, programs can be placed in anywhere without fear of negative bugging. However, programs like undershirt or press, still need to be placed on the command line, otherwise they do nothing. Bug stop will come in handy if you want to use the 'HubBatch' NCP. This style also is the only style to use the Dark License program, which allows for the use of certain Giga Chips which otherwise need a Dark Hole present. *'First Barrier 100:' A possible ability to start with, like Shield Style (but much more resistant), give MegaMan a 100 HP barrier at the start of the battle. *'Invincibility:' A possible ability to start a battle with. MegaMan is, as stated, invincible, glowing green as if Fanfare is being used. Can be coupled with First Barrier 100. *'Movement Glitch:' A possible effect to start a battle with. MegaMan will, depending on the version of the glitch, will either be dragged up or down constantly. *'HP Drain:' A possible effect to start a battle with. MegaMan can get either variety: The Drain in Battle, or in the Custom Screen. Drain usually ranges from 1 HP per second to 3 HP per second. *'Custom Plus:' A possible effect to start a battle with. MegaMan will have all 10 Custom slots filled with chips, regardless of NCPs. *'MAX Buster:' MegaMan can start battle with MAX Buster stats but may get lowest buster stats. Hub Style/Saito Style This style appeared in MegaMan Battle Network 2, MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge and Rockman EXE WS. Its appearance is of a lighter colored "normal" style (purple in MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge). Official artwork displays MegaMan as a seafoam color, detail lines glowing with static. Players would need to get a S Rank for every boss battle except for Bass, in order to get this style. It takes all attribute from Guts, Custom, Shield, and Team Styles, maxing all stats, however, Megaman's Max HP is halved. Effects of the style in MMBN2 are: *First Barrier *Shield *Navi Chip +3 *Custom +5 *Attack Power x2 *Super Armor *Rapid Reduced to 1 *HP Halved While it doesn't exist in the third game onwards, there is a Customizer Program "HubBatch" that simulates most of the effects, including the HP halving. This can be remedied with the BugStop program. In BN6 Falzar, there exists a Giga Chip "HubBatch" which also replicates the positive effects of the Hub Style when used. In other Media In the anime the styles are worked differently than in the games. In the anime, a style has a singular element assigned to it and some of the abilities differ from what is established in game canon. Heat Guts: In the anime, this is MegaMan's most basic style change. The main weapon is the HeatGuts Buster, but MegaMan is also able to use his fist for close-combat purposes, and even being able to use it to upgrade weapons like a sword on occasion. Aqua Custom: In the anime, this style is initially unlocked by inputting an ExtraCode. This is MegaMan's most powerful style in the anime, but if coupled with the ExtraCode, it drains all his energy. Aqua Custom allows MegaMan to utilize Program Advances quite fluently, and give them water properties (i.e. Three Spreaders have become a HyperBurst; five have become an MegaBurst with water properties). Elec Team: A style change received later in the anime, Lan can download extension chips from allies to perform a fusion similar to Double Soul/Soul Unison. This allows Megaman to use a Navi's signature attack. Wood Shield: A style change commonly used by Lan and MegaMan, second to Heat Guts. Wood Shield in the anime allows his shield to block, reflect, and lessen attacks, similar to the games. Interestingly, MegaMan's buster automatically becomes a Tornado shot in the anime, not a charge shot. Bug Style: In the anime, this was triggered when MegaMan got a bug from being in contact with Bass.EXE, and said bug grew and took over MegaMan's systems. This form in the anime possesses a huge amount of strength, his power seemingly limitless. It also has another power - the ability to absorb data, as the VirusBeast could. However, this also ends up overloading MegaMan's systems and his absorption ability goes out of control, nearly devouring the entire Net. Hub Style: Used only in the Manga. This only occurs through Perfect Synchro. Like Aqua Custom in the anime, MegaMan gains immense strength, speed and power, but risks draining all his energy over extended periods within this form. Initially, he would enter a berserker mindset and sought to destroy everything in sight before Protoman reminded him that he gained this power for the sake of his friends. This allowed Megaman to gain full control over the Hub Style. Shadow Style: Used only in the Battle Story Manga. Acquired after receiving ShadowMan's final message to defeat '''GS'. Although he appears like BassGS, unlike the game incarnation, this is not the real Bass, but instead an alternate, evil version of Bass born from the corruption of Bass' inner program by Gospel Multi-Bug Organism. This style possess ShadowMan's incredible speed, katana, kunais, and clone-duplication abilities. It possess Fire Element like the official art; shown by the color and use of Salamander Battle Chip. Ground Style: Used only in the Battle Story Manga. Acquired after Lan is reuniting with MegaMan inside the Field of Alpha. This style possess the ability to change the nearby cyber field floor areas within sight as long as MegaMan is standing on it. By emitting the style's energy from the leg parts, MegaMan is able to do energy outbursts and make ice pillars to raise from the floor; despite from its appearance which shows the Elec Element of the canonical official art. MegaMan uses this ability to protect Lan from Alpha's attacks. Trivia * It was never mentioned why MegaMan.EXE loses the ability to use style change in MegaMan Battle Network 4, however, it is assumed that due to Megaman being destroyed and recovered with the data from Dr. Tadashi Hikari, his body is no longer compatible with the Change.BAT program. ** It is also possible that Megaman.EXE had the only Change.BAT inside him, and was deleted in the final events of MegaMan Battle Network 3. * Shadow Style and Ground Style are the only style which were never shown in Anime. In the Battle Story Rockman.EXE Manga by Keijima Jun and Miho Asada, both syles are shown in Volume 4. * Hub style is the only style that undergoes a frequent colour change. In Megaman Battle Network 2, it's originally a lighter shade of blue from Megaman's normal style. In Megaman Battle Chip Challenge, it's depicted as violet. In the manga and official art by Capcom, It is illustrated in a luminance green color with electricity surging off the yellow "fins" of Megaman's helmet. See Also *Double Soul *Cross System Category:MegaMan Battle Network Category:Transformations